Rescuing the Gori's sister
by delusional-lady
Summary: Chapter 7 is up. When a certain red headed village boy makes a plan to save the princess from Fukuda, everyone joins along. From the fellow villagers to the soldiers of the army.. yaoi. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Rescuing the Gori's sister  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Author Disclaimer: The Slam Dunk characters are property of Inoue Takehiko.   
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is set a fantasy world.   
  
In a small lively village and a guy was in the center with an important proclamation. "Hear ye Hear ye." the boy shouted. "Drop the English proclamation attitude Hikoichi and just get it over with!" Rukawa turned his head to the guy who spoke. It was the man of his dreams. The village idiot. "Alright already Hanamichi. Anyway, this is an official proclamation from the king, Akagi Takenori. He is offering his sister's hand in marriage to whomever manages to rescue her from the large frog like thingy."   
  
Hanamichi's hand shot up. "Me me me! I will rescue the princess Haruko and get her hand in marriage!" The whole village tried hard not to laugh and Rukawa muttered a simple do'aho. "Temee Kitsune!!" Hanamichi argued. "Hey hey hey! I'm not yet finished proclaiming!" Hikoichi protested stamping his foot. "Alright, many men have lost their lives just for this simple rescue operation. The king will not be responsible for any deaths that may occur and nor will he compensate for the damages that may be caused. The frog's lair is located north of the village in a really high mountain. That's it and good day!"   
  
The whole town talked about the proclamation for several days. Many of them dared venture and rescue the princess and almost all the men in the village set off for the tall mountain. Hanamichi was one of them and he consulted his best friend Youhei for advice. "Are you sure you want to get through with this Hanamichi?" he asked. Hanamichi nodded eagerly. "Of course I do! I'll endure anything for the princess!" Youhei smirked. "Anything?" "Anything!!" Hanamichi said.  
  
Just as Hanamichi answered, the door to Youhei's house opened and in came a whole lot of people. They were composed of the Sakuragi guntai, Kogure, Ayako, Sendoh, and Rukawa. "Huh? What is the hentai smiley and kitsune doing here?" Hanamichi asked. He turned to look at Youehi who casually shrugged his shoulders and said, "Meet your teammates Sakuragi."   
  
The whole group squeezed in Youhei's little house and decided to come up with an efficient plan to save the princess. "But what is kitsune baka doing here? You must be after the princess' hand too! All of you are, aren't you!" Hanamichi accused. The Sakuragi guntai waved their hands. No no Sakuragi! We're here to support you!" Kogure paled and shook his head. "I'm just helping out Sakuragi." Ayako winked and said, "I'm joining you for the adventure Sakuragi. and besides, do you really think I'd go after Haruko's hand?" Sendoh just smiled. "I'm coming because I heard that many knights from the other lands have decided to join. And they have cute butts." Everyone sweat-dropped. "It's for the money." Rukawa answered simple. "Nani! What money?" Hanamichi demanded to know. Youhei snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot. There's also a money reward involved." Hanamichi crossed his arms and snorted.   
  
"To get to the tall mountain, we must cross the Mystical woods. It's very dangerous since many are rumored to have been trapped in it. Those who dare venture there were trapped by scary leaflike monsters. Then, we have to cross the raging river. We have to ride a boat there and overcome the currents and the falls too. After that, we come face to face with Illusion woods. I have no idea what lies waiting for us there but let's cross our fingers and hope that we'll push through. Then, the dark bat caves. Vampires are rumored to be there. Last comes the really tall mountain where a huge castle lies on top. That's where we rescue the princess." Kogure explained.  
  
It was nighttime and everyone decided to start the journey at dawn. they all slept inside Youhei's tiny house. They occupied his small room and went to their chosen corners. Ayako gets the dibs of the bed since she was a woman and all. Youhei slept on the floor while Kogure chose the small chair. Sendoh wormed himslf between Hanamichi and Rukawa comfortably. Hanamichi was too excited about the journey to notice. Rukawa was keeping himself busy with slapping away Sendoh's hand whenever it came to rest of Hanamichi's butt. The Sakuragi guntai took every space left.   
  
Night passed on and dawn came. Ayako was already awake helping Youhei prepare food. Kogure was bsy drawing a map. Sendoh was assigned to look for horses while the Sakuragi guntai searched for weapons. Rukawa was still asleep with Hanamichi. The first thing that Rukawa noticed was that something was on his groin. His eyes opened and saw that it was a hand. Not an ordinary hand mind you. It was Hanamichi's. The red head appeared to have awakened and his cheeks were as red as his hair when he noticed where his hand had landed. Rukawa growled when he noticed that his length seemed to have erected. This did not go unnoticed and Hanamichi gruffily stood up. "Baka kitsune. Thinking impure thoughts of the princess I bet." Rukawa felt disappointed when the hand was gone and his object of affection left. "If only you knew that princess Haruko has no place in my heart. Only you and those impure thoughts were all about you." he whispered to himself.  
  
Before the sun was up, everything was ready. Sendoh managed to find three horses and one horse-driven carriage. All in all, there were four transportations. The food was loaded inside the carraige and it was arranged that the Sakuragi guntai would guard the food. All four of them were inside the carriage while Youhei chose to drive the horse that was attached to it. Kogure would be sitting beside him while directing the way. Ayako was to ride one horse and Sendoh rode alone too. That only leaves one more horse which Sakuragi and Rukawa would have to share.   
  
"No way! I'm not gonna share my horse with Rukawa!" Hanamichi argued. Ayako raised her eyebrow. "No can do Hanamichi. There's no space left. You two will have to share." Hanamichi pointed to Kogure and Youhei. "It looks like they have one more seat. I'll just join them." Just as he was about to approach them, a small figure darted in front of him and took away the last remaining space. "What th-?" It was Hikoichi, the announcer of town. "What are you doing here Hikoichi? Shouldn't you be at home with your sister?" Hanamichi asked. "She told me to get a life and a story. That's why I'm here with you!" Hanamichi grumbled and Ayako ordered him to get things over with. "Alright, but I drive the horse." he said. "Do'aho." was Rukawa's only reply.  
  
It turned out that Rukawa decided to drive the horse. He was a pretty good horse rider and he rides horses fast. Hanamichi was not very experienced with horses and he clung onto Rukawa's waist. Rukawa was very pleased with this and savoured every moment of the ride. Ayako was trotting with her horse and they created a special harmonious relationship. Sendoh was particularly observant as he watched Rukawa trying to fight back a smile. Kogure has his eyes stuck on a map while Youhei tried to follow his directions. The Sakuragi guntai inside the carriage were having a friendly chat with Hikoichi as the young boy took down notes.  
  
Kogure told them to stop in front of the woods. "This is it you guys. Mystic woods." The woods looked peaceful and serene. Ayako couldn't believe that it could be so dangerous. She felt her back for her bow and arrow and hoped that she made enough darts to defeat the rumored green plants. Sendoh felt his horse tense up and he narrowed his eyes. His right hand was placed at the hilt of his sword. This wasn't gonna be easy for them. Rukawa felt Hanamichi tense up behind him. The hands that clung on his waist awhile ago was still there. Rukawa knew that Hanamichi had a a sixth sense about these things.   
  
"Alright, are you guys ready?" Youhei asked. Ayako nodded. "I'm ready. what about Hikoichi?" The announcer boy nodded. He chose to sit between Youhei and Kogure. Kogure readied his small daggers and hoped for the best. Sakuragi has a sword and so does Rukawa. The Sakuragi guntai armed themselves with small darts. The sun was now up in the sky but the Mystic woods shielded away a large portion of the light. The small group of adventurers all took long deep breaths and entered the woods. 


	2. Rescuing the Gori's Sister 2

Rescuing Gori's sister 2  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Author Disclaimer: The Slam Dunk characters are owned by Inoue Takehiko.   
  
Author's Notes: More characters come in this second part. Beware of perverted monkeys.  
  
The small group entered the woods. Not an animal was seen. Not even a mouse. Ayako readied her bow and took a look around. "It's so quiet here." she murmured. Suddenly, something moved around the green bushes.  
  
"Ayako!" Hikoichi cried out. 'What was that?" Ayako slowly climbed down her horse and approached the bushes. "Careful now.." she told herself. As soon as she got near the bushes, something grabbed her and that's when all the serenity and peace was disturbed. A large horde of winged monkeys arrived. They were all screeching and everyone covered their ears.  
  
"Ayako's been kidnapped!" Hikoichi shouted. He tried to note it down but a winged monkey grabbed his shoulders and tried to carry him up. "Gyaaaaaaaah! Help! Help!" Youhei cursed and tried to kick Hikoichi's attacker away while his hands dealt with the monkey that was trying to claw his face out.   
  
Sendoh was fighting two monkeys that seemed to be as perverted as himself. They were trying to take away his clothing and the spiky-haired guy could've sworn that one of them was trying to force its hands in his pants. He glanced at the two guys behind him and saw that they were in the same predicament as him. Rukawa was swinging his sword at two of them while Hanamichi already dropped his sword and used his fists instead.   
  
"Get away from me you monkey!" Hanamichi shouted. Suddenly, one of the winged monkeys lifted the red head up. "Hey hey! Put the tensai down!!" Rukawa glared at the monkeys and tried to pull Hanamichi back down. Luckily for him, Rukawa's glare seemed to have an effect on the monkeys and they dropped him down.  
  
Everyone was trying to ward the monkeys off but the scene seemed hopeless. More and more monkeys seemed to arrive and Ayako wasn't there to help. Suddenly, there was a sharp whistle and the winged monkeys all turned upward and flew away. Kogure adjusted the rim of his glasses and wondered what was the whistling sound. His question was answered when a guy stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Hello." he said. Hikoichi slimbed down the carriage and approached him. "Who are you? And what was that whistling sound?" The guy smirked and showed him a golden whistle. "Something to fend those perverted moneys off. Best you follow me back to my base. Your friend is waiting for you there." Kogure nodded and thanked the gods that they managed to escape the winged monkeys.  
  
The base was located by the center of the woods. There was a large tree with a small house built on it. Ayako was already there waiting for them. "Hiya guys! Where have you been?" Hanamichi looked around and found a couple of blue wolves sleeping. "Whoa!" he cried out. The guy smirked and then introduced himself. "My name is Miyagi. I've been living here in the forest ever since I was a baby boy. May I ask what you're doing here?" Hikoichi cleared his throat and explained. "We're on a journey to rescue the princess Haruko. She was kidnapped by a large frog named Fukuda." Kogure held out his hand and introduced himself. "My name is Kogure. We owe you a lot. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would've happened." Miyagi nodded and turned to Ayako. "Your name is Ayako, am I right?" Ayako nodded and blushed as he kissed her hand. "Ayako..Such a lovely name. May I call you Aya-chan instead?"   
  
After the introductions, Miyagi prepared a large breakfast for them. The Sakuragi guntai unloaded the food from the carriage and added them to the large feast. Kogure wondered what would happen to them if Miyagi had not come along. "You would've been brought to the small cave somewhere in the forest where the monkeys would enjoy doing..er..perverted stuffs on you. I don't even wanna think about it." Youhei shuddered. "Yikes. What else do we have to worry about in the forest?" Miyagi cleared his throat and told them everything that they would have to beware of. "The most famous of all the monsters here are the green hentai plants. Some of them would devour you while some of them will use you for their hentai fantasies. The only way to defeat them is to kill the source of its life. You have already met the winged monkeys. The green headed birds are nearly extinct but they are still harmful." Hikoichi took everything down diligently. Sendoh sweatdropped. "Are all the monsters in the forest perverted?" All eyes turned on him. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
After a very large breakfast, Miyagi advised them to just run away if they ever meet any monster along the way. "You won't be a match for any of them since I doubt you have professional training with weapons. Best if you just bolt with your horse and hope that the monster won't catch up with you." Ayako looked at him and asked, "Won't you be coming with us? After all, you live all alone." Miyagi shook his head. "Nah..I'll just stay here. And I'm not alone. I have my wolves with me. The exit to the woods is not that far from here. I'll just ask one of my wolves to guide you." Nothing they said could convince their rescuer to join them on their trip. He was very determined to stay where he was.  
  
After the carriage was loaded with many healing herbs that Miyagi said would be useful, they set off on their way towards the exit. along the way, Hanamichi noticed the silence of Ayako. "You're so quiet Ayako." he said. Rukawa sighed and said, "Do'aho. Of course she's upset." Just as Hanamichi was about to comment back, the wolf that was guiding them stopped abruptly. Hanamichi tensed up again and Rukawa readied his sword. "Come out from wherever you are." Sendoh commanded as he brought out his sword. Kogure climbed on top of the carriage for a better aim with his arrows. The Sakuragi guntai opened the windows and prepared to throw the pebbles that they collected before. After a moment of silence, green stems came rushing towards them. The horses panicked and tried to run for their dear life. Youhei's horse ran as fast as it could. Sendoh and Ayako's did too. Rukawa's horse was running fast and Hanamichi who was not used to such a fast pace fell off the horse. "Hanamichi!!" Rukawa cried out in worry.   
  
The rest looked back to see Hanamichi fall off Rukawa's horse. The green stems were coming at them with remarkable speed. Rukawa cursed and jumped off his horse with his sword in hand. He ran towards Hanamichi and tried to get him up. Youhei managed to turn his horse around and go back to Rukawa and Hanamichi. "We're coming Hanamichi!" the Sakuragi guntai shouted as they threw pebbles at the stems. "K'so! You're hurting me!" Hanamichi complained as two stones hit his legs. "Oops! sorry!" they apologized.   
  
By the time Sendoh and Ayako managed to control their horses and get back, the plants were already attacking the rest. One stem was lunging at Hanamichi as the red head was getting up. Before the stem could curl itself on his body, something flashed and knocked him out of the way. "Yaaah!" Hanamichi cried out in surprise. He looked up and saw Rukawa being curled by the green stem. "Kitsune!" he shouted. "Rukawa!" Ayako shook her head as she saw the scene. They have to rescue Rukawa before the stems take him back to their lair.   
  
Luckily for them, luck seemed to be on their side. A familiar whistle was heard the green plants backed off. Ayako searched for the source and found Miyagi on top of a tree with a V-sign. When all the stems were gone, he jumped down and approached the group. "Sigh..didn't I tell you to just make a run for it?" Ayako shook her head. "Sakuragi fell down on his horse and we couldn't possibly leave him so we decided to turn back. How'd you know we were in trouble?" Miyagi pointed to the wolf. "He asked for my help. He called for me and I heard him." Hanamichi turned to look at Rukawa. He demanded to know why he decided to turn back and help him. Much more, to get him out of harm's way. But all that he saw was Rukawa on the ground. He wasn't moving at all.  
  
"Rukawa!!!" Hanamichi shouted again. He rushed to the kitsune's side and saw that he was unconcious. "He's dead!!!" Everyone was horrified and rushed to Rukawa's side. Hanamichi's eyes became watery and tears fell down on Rukawa's face. He had no idea why he was grieving for Rukawa but he was. "Do'aho. I'm not dead yet." Rukawa mumbled as he opened his eyes and got up.   
  
Everyone with the exception of Hanamichi threw confetti in the air. "Oi! We must get going now if we don't want the stems to catch up with us." Miyagi advised. "We?" Ayako asked. "We." Miyagi repeated with a hint of determination in his voice. Miyagi decided to ride on Ayako's horse and behind her. Rukawa decided that Hanamichi should sit in front of him instead. "I don't need you to fall off again." Rukawa said as he exchanged places with the red head. Rukawa smiled a bit as he thought that this position was much better. He could still manuever the horse and he could embrace Hanamichi too. Nothing was said about Hanamichi's crying over Rukawa as everyone headed towards the exit of the woods. 


	3. Rescuing the Gori's Sister 3

Rescuing the Gori's sister  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Author Disclaimer: The slam Dunk characters are not mine but Inoue Takehiko's.  
  
Author's Notes: We meet a lonely boatman..And the illusion forest.   
And oh yeah, thanks for those who reviewed my fanfic! It motivates me to continue!   
  
The group finally escaped from the Mystic woods and were now standing before a long river. "Hey, I thought this river was supposed to be raging and wild?" Hanamichi asked as he stared at the calm water. He then turned to Miyagi and inquired about the river. "How'd I know? I've never stepped out of the woods before."   
  
After a minute or two of debating on what to do, Kogure decided that the horses must be left behind. "We can turn the carriage upside down and use it for a boat. Hopefully, we'll reach the end of the river and get to the next destination." So the horses were left behind and everyone clambered into the carriage. Ayako and Miyagi decided to steer the boat much to Hanamichi's protests. "But I want to steer the boat!" he whined. Everyone ignored him and settled comfortably.  
  
After three hours, everyone was almost falling asleep. Nothing happened while they were on the boat and not even a fish was seen. It was all so boring. Where was all the excitement and the adventure. Everything was peaceful and silent oo. No sound could be heard except for the occasional munchings and crunchings of the Sakuragi guntai.   
  
"This is so boring." Hikoichi complained. At this remark, Sendoh's face lit up. "What do you have in mind now Sendoh?" Youhei asked when he saw his friend's face turn into a sneaky expression. "Nothing Youhei. I just happen to have something that may stop our boredom." Rukawa raised his eyebrow while Kogure tried to stifle a laugh. The last time Sendoh brought something interesting was the box of kinky bondage thingys that his was confiscated by Taoka-sensei. "It's nothing hramful, I assure you. It's just a deck of cards." Everyone with the exception of Miyagi, Ayako and Hanamichi shrunk back. "What?" Sendoh asked innocently.  
  
It was to be expected. Sendoh wanted to play a simple game of poker and Hanamichi readily agreed. "Yes let's play poker! Anything to stop my boredom!" Sendoh grinned and brought out a deck of cards from his hands. "Alright, to play poker, we have to play for something!" Sendoh said as his eyes twinkled suggestively. Hanamichi turned over his pockets. "I didn't bring any money with me." Sendoh broke into a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just have to play with clothes then." Kogure blushed while Hanamichi stammered. "T-Temee! What're you saying?" Sendoh raised his eyebrow and said, "What? Too much for you Hanamichi?" Sendoh was right on working on the red head's ego. "What! I'm the tensai! I'll show you smiley!"  
  
"And strip poker it is!" Sendoh announced happily. Ayako and Miyagi were much too preoccupied in the corner to join and the Sakuragi guntai was asleep. Other than them, everyone joined in. "Alriiiighty!" Hikoichi remarked as he got his share of cards. Rukawa tried to conceal a smirk as he hoped that Hanamichi would lose the game and would have to shed his clothes. It was like a slow strip tease for him. Well, not for him since Sendoh must have anticipated this because of the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Not again!" Hanamichi cried out as everyone laid out their cards. "Haha. You lose Hanamichi. time to take your pants off.." Sendoh drawled. The game is now composed of a shirtless Hanamichi, an eye-glass deprived Kogure and a shirtless Hikoichi were now starting to feel a little uneasy. "Damn! Now I have to lose my pants." Hanamichi muttered. As he tried to remove his pants, a hand stopped him half-way. "Huh? Kitsune!?" Sendoh's mouth curved into a smile. He wondered how Rukawa would act. "Do'aho. As much as I'd like to see you without your pants, you're forgetting that you're dealing with Sendoh here. Besides, accesories count so why don't you just remove your ring instead?" For a moment, Hanamichi debated in his head. Then he took off his ring and glared at the kitsune. *Baka kitsune, always thinking he's right! Wait a minute, what did he just say? He wanted to see me pantsless?, Hanamichi thought.  
  
Sendoh laughed at the internal struggle on his face. At the same time, he was a bit disappointed that Hanamichi didn't take off his pants. Blushing red as Rukawa's statement sunk in, Kogure decided to clear his throat and get the game going. "Excited to play the game, aren't you?" Sendoh joked as Kogure turned red too. "Alright, let's play!" Sendoh said, smirking. When everyone laid out their cards, Sendoh grinned. "Gee, looks like I lose this time." Taking off his pants, everyone couldn't help but stare. "Hentai! Couldn't you have just taken off your shirt first?" Hanamichi cried out. The spiky-haired boy shrugged and kicked off his pants. Kogure sighed and took off his shirt. "I lost this round too. Anyone else?" Rukawa didn't say anything but took off his shirt.   
  
"Next!" Hikoichi cried as everyone with the exception of Sendoh became worried. "No......!" Hanamichi cried out. He had lost the round. "Nothing we can do about this.." Youhei said as he started to remove his pants. Just as he was about to take them off, something crashed the serenity of the water. "Hey everyone...." Miyagi trailed off. The once peaceful waters suddenly became a raging river. "Damn water! It's unpredictable!" he cursed as he tried to steer the upside down carriage. 'We'll just have to hang on Miyagi! Can you do that?" Kogure asked. Miyagi didn't answer for a minute..and then.."WATERFALL!!!!!" That was his last word as they fell down the very very high falls.  
  
As the carriage crashed down the river, everyone got separated and the group lost track of one another. Ayako was saved by Miyagi and they drifted off to somewhere while Rukawa dragged the red head to keep his head up the surface. The Sakuragi guntai were now very much awake and were trying to hang onto rocks. Youhei and Hikoichi were with them but Kogure was nowhere to be found.  
  
Amidst all the commotion, no one noticed a figure wrapped in a tattered grey cloak. With him was an unconcious Kogure. Somehow, he was separated from the rest of the group. The mysterious man laid him on a small boat and used his oar to row away. Unseen, the boat entered a cave of some sort. A fog started to appear which made it hard to see.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Hikoichi asked. It was hard to determine because a fog was now enveloping them. The waterfall was quite a surprise and it was a miracle that he even survived the fall. The carriage was smashed to bits. Thank goodness there was land around. He could see figures moving and caught and sight of red hair. "Hanamichi!" he cried out. But it disappeared as the fog grew thicker. What was happening? He heard Ayako call for everyone. It seemed to come from the bunch of trees that were in front of him. Or what seemed like trees because the fog only made it seem like green thingys.Gathering up his courage, Hikoichi moved forward, hoping to bump into any of his teammates.   
  
Rukawa looked behind him and cursed silently. Hanamichi disappeared. "Where'd that do'aho go?" he muttered. He had saved the red head from danger twice and this was how he repays him, by leaving him all alone. He noticed that the fog was all around him. This was not a good sign. His sword was still with him but his red head was weaponless. And he didn't think his fists would do him any good.   
  
Hanamichi looked around. All of a sudden, Rukawa had disappeared. One minute he was right in front of him and the next, he was simple gone. He walked unsteadily and shivered at the slight brush of the wind at him. His clothes were still wet after all. He had no idea where he was right now. Kogure had said something about some place after the river.  
  
Meanwhile, inside a small cave, Kogure started to stir. The first thing he did was to sneeze. His clothes were gone and he was only clad in his boxer shorts. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around. His glasses were not with him but it wouldn't do him much good anyway as it was too dark to see anything. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him and stuck his glasses to his face. A small candle flickered. He almost screamed. "Boo!" Then, he screamed.  
  
Kogure nearly fainted at the sight before him. He had turned around and saw someone covered with a wet and tattered cloak. He tried to inch backwards and the man chuckled. He moved closer to the latter and, "Boo!"   
  
"Gyaaaaaah!" Kogure shouted and let his instinct take over. He tried to fight with his hands. "Ouch!", the guy said and touched his chin. He pulled off his cloak and revealed a very beautiful face. It used to be flawless but Kogure's nails had created a scar.   
  
"S-Sumimasen!!" Kogure apologized. All his senses went back to himself as he realized that this man was probably the one who saved his life. The man rubbed his chin and then grinned. "No matter. There's some food outside. I caught a few fish while you were sleeping." Kogure nodded and followed the scarred man outside. The river was entirely peaceful. It was weird since he thought it was raging when he fell from the falls.  
  
"My name's Mitsui." he said as he sat down on a large rock. Kogure tried to climb onto one of the rocks and almost slipped. Mitsui held out his hand to support the latter. "Kogure. I'm Kogure." The two enjoyed the serenity of the place as they munched on some fish.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the woods....The fog was growing so thick that one can only see whiteness. Ryota narrowed his eyes. What was going on. Suddenly, the fog disappeared in a second and he found himself in a beautiful forest. A ray of sunlight was forming a rainbow. "This must be a trick!" he said aloud. Suddenly, someone tapped him by the shoulder. "Aya-chan!?" Ryota exclaimed. His eyes were blank and he was completely under a spell. He was faced with Ayako. She was wearing some sort of Greecian clothing and her hair was raised up like the Greecian women. Ryota was led to a beautiful garden and another thick fog appeared after that.  
  
Hanamichi stopped hitting the tree in front of him and settled down on its roots. He was tired of running around and looking for the kitsune. Why was he looking for the kitsune anyway? It's not like he's worried about him or anything. He sneezed once. The fog surrounding them brought about a cold wind. The red head shivered slightly. Suddenly, something appeared in front of him. It was none other than the princess Haruko. "Hime?" he asked, rubbing his eyes in the process. The girl nodded and offered a hand. "What're you doing down on the ground Sakuragi-kun?" she asked.   
  
Rukawa stopped walking and leaned on a tree to rest. How long has it been? Hours? He'd been walking non-stop yet there was still no sign of the red head or even the pervert Sendoh. The fog seemed to clear away and it revealed a shiny, blue pond. He could hear a humming sound. "Who's there?" he asked as he made his way silently. There was someone in the pond. His back was facing the boy. Rukawa squinted his eyes. He wondered who the boy could be. His eyes widened as he caught sight of reddish hair. "Hanamichi!?" he cried out.  
  
"So what brings you to the river? It's been a long time since someone set foot here." Mitsui asked. He was curious. Ever since he turned ten, no one came to the river. He was left alone when his parents died. An old man was living as a hermit and took him in. "We're on a mission. My friends and I. We have to rescue a princess from a castle." Kogure explained. He too wondered what his hero was doing in such a lonely place like this.  
  
"You're on a mission to rescue a princess?" Kogure nodded. Mitsui sighed. He thought that this man had come to stay with him. It was so lonely to be all by yourself. Kogure was so beautiful. It was fate that he was rowing out on the river. Normally, he would wait until the river was silent but something urged him to brave the torrents. He almost missed him because of the rocks.  
  
"Mitsui?" Kogure asked. He had not spoken for awhile and he could see that his expression had changed. Mitsui looked at his friend and smiled fakely. "Your friends should be around here somewhere. Why don't I help you look for them? We can use my boat." Kogure lit up. "Thankyou! You've done so much for me already!" They got up and went over to the small boat. 


	4. Rescuing the Gori's Sister 4

Rescuing the Gori's Sister  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Author Disclaimer: Sd is owned by Inoue Takehiko.  
  
Author's Notes: I recently read my author profile and discovered that two people reviewed this fic during the month of April. I guess I should really apologize but I really lost my inspiration to finish it. However, these two people brought back my ideas and my love for this that I have decided to continue. Be proud, you two. The first reviewer was anonymous. The other was Madiha. I don't know Madiha personally but she/he has been supporting a lot of my fics. Thanks you two. Well, this is dedicated to you and all those who wished me to continue.  
  
Miyagi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing before him was the girl of his dreams. Aya-chan looked so lovely in her dress. How did she get it anyway? Wasn't she only clad in something more casual a while ago? Those thoughts were lost in his head as Aya-chan curled her fingers, beckoning him to come closer.  
  
"Miyagi! Stay with me forever!" she cried out. Miyagi nodded and went closer to her and received an embrace. Suddenly, he saw something behind her. It was a blue bird. "Hey look." Miyagi remarked as he crept closer to the small flying creature. Aya-chan hissed and batted it out of the way. "Listen to me Miyagi. That is merely a bird. " Miyagi shook his head and pointed at its wings. "The bird is hurt Aya-chan. Let me cure it. It will only take a second." But the woman would not let him get to the bird. She became furious and kicked it away.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi cried out. He was shocked at the behavior that his dream girl was showing him. It was evil to hurt something as innocent and as harmless as a wounded blue bird. Her had never seen such attitude towards a bird like this before. Suddenly, it dawned on him that this was not Aya-chan after all. She may look like her but she wasn't real. She was only a figment of his imagination. As the realization hit him, the fake Aya- chan disappeared and so did the blue bird. The woods started to clear up and the fog slowly disappeared. Anew trail opened up for him and he followed a new path.  
  
Hanamichi was overjoyed to see the princess. She was really beautiful and she even said his name. She knew his name! "H-How did you know my name?" he stuttered. The princess giggled. "Silly Hanamichi." she said. "You are my hero. You will rescue me and we will get married and we will rule the land." The red head turned bright red at her words. She really liked him. "We have to find the others." Hanamichi said. Haruko's eyes siddenly got dark. "No. We can't. They're dead."  
  
The news struck Hanamichi more than anything else. His comrades were dead!? Megane-kun was dead? Hikoichi, Miyagi and Ayako? His best friend Youhei and the Sakuragi guntai? Even the kitsune!? He touched his face only to realize that it was wet with warm tears. He was crying for all of them, for the kitsune. He was starting to lose his mind.  
  
"That's why we must go home or else we will get killed as well." Haruko said as she took his hand. Hanamichi didn't move. He was frozen to the spot and the tears wouldn't stop cascading from his eyes. "No." he replied. "I'm staying here. I want to find their bodies. I want to bury them. " The princess hissed. She was not pleased with his idea. "No Sakuragi-kun. We will die here!" The red head glared at her. The reaction was something unexpected. "I can't just leave my friends and the people I love!!" he shouted.  
  
Haruko's face changed and distorted. There was a flash of light and she disappeared. The fog thinned and a new trail opened up. "What?" Hanamichi said to himself. With remorse, he followed the new road in search of his dead friends.  
  
Rukawa thought he heard something. It sounded like Hanamichi but he wasn't so sure. Besides, there was a delectable red head waiting for him in the river. "Won't you join me, Rukawa?" Hanamichi asked. Rukawa was confused but he went nearer. There was a lazy look on the naked lad's face. The sight didn't turn him on. For some reason, he didn't like what he saw. It looked like Hanamichi but he didn't feel like Hanamichi.  
  
"Awww, Rukawa. Are you sure that you won't join me? The water may be cold but I can warm you up." the red head drawled, taunting him. Rukawa shook his head. The figure was not Hanamichi at all. He was probably an illusion of some sort. "You are not Hanamichi. You are not my do'aho." Rukawa stated simply. As he said those words, the lake vanished and so did the fake red head. A new trail opened up and he followed it, with hopes of bumping into the real red head.  
  
"Why are we going around the forest?" Kogure asked the cloaked figure. Mitsui frowned and answered, "The woods is a dangerous place to be. No one has survived it before. We can do nothing to help the people who dared to venture in it. All we can do is hope and pray that they defeat the illusions set by the woods itself. If they passed the test, they will reach the other end of the woods.  
  
The two finally reached the bend where the other side lay. Kogure was overjoyed to see Miyagi standing at the edge of the river, washing his hair. "Miyagi!" he called out. The boat bumped onto the land and the spectacled boy rushed out. Miyagi looked up and saw Kogure. He narrowed his eyes. "You're not an illusion, are you?" Kogure laughed and shook his head. "I'm very much real Miyagi. You have survived." The short lad sighed. "I'm not sure about the others, though. The test was really hard to resist."  
  
A minute later, a pale boy emerged from the fog. "Rukawa!" Kogure shouted. The kitsune's expression was still the same. "What was your test?" Miyagi asked. There was no answer. They waited for a while. Nobody came out. "I'm getting worried, " Kogure remarked, pacing back and forth. "Worrying will do no good. You must believe iny our friends." Mitsui said. The two survivors were surprised. They didn't notice the cloaked figure before.  
  
"He is Mitsui. He saved me from the dangerous river. He is right. I just believe in the rest of them. We must believe." Kogure said. A few seconds later, a red head popped out of the trees. His face was sad and remorseful.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Kogure shouted. The red head looked up. There were tears in his eyes. "Kitsune!" he shouted in surprise. "You're alive!? You escaped the forest!?" The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Do'aho. What do you take me for? A baka? Of course I passed the test." Hanamichi could hardly contain his happiness as he hugged all of them. Rukawa was surprised but welcomed the warm embrace. "I thought you were all dead!?" he cried out, tears streaming down his face once more. Miyagi snorted, "Whatever gave you that idea?" The red head looked back. "I saw the princess Haruko. She told me you were dead." he answered.  
  
A second passed by and there was a flash of light. A beautiful being with wings appeared before them. "I congratulate you three. You have passed the test that I have given each of you. What would you like as a reward?" she asked. Hanamichi was about to request for something stupid when Kogure cut him off. "How about telling us where our other friends are?" The fairy nodded. "Your friends are very much safe but they are not here. They have met with different people in different parts of the land. The current carried them farther than you four. I will direct you to which way you must go." She waved her wand and a yellow brick lane appeared. "Follow that path for it leads to a small village. You will find some help there and perhaps one of your comrades."  
  
"Well, let us be off!" Miyagi said as he started to march forward. Kogure looked back to see the cloaked man but he was gone. "Mitsui?" he called out. There was no answer. He had already left. With a heavy heart, Kogure followed his friends in the lane.  
  
When they were far away, Mitsui stepped out of the rock he was hiding behind from. The fairy looked at him and said, "Mitsui, why haven't you followed him?" The boatman shook his head. "He will only be distracted and I'm not the one for him. He dosen't know who I really am and he might only get hurt because of me. I cannot risk that happening." With those words, he disappeared. The fairy sighed. Mitsui will die of loneliness. She recalled how the young magician lost to the despair that ate him. When as a young boy, he lost his parents in the raging river. The man gave up on his powers and decided to live as a hermit. He never forgave himself for what happened. It was all an accident and the small boy couldn't use his powers to help yet.  
  
  
  
This is the next chapter. Thanks anonymous and Madiha. I hope you guys liked it. 


	5. Rescuing the Gori's Sister 5

Rescuing the Gori's Sister  
  
Author Disclaimer: SD is owned by Inoue Takehiko.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the fourth chapter. See, I am continuing this fic. I know this fic will end very soon but for the meantime, I'm going to enjoy myself. Special thanks to my uncle and his wife. They're really so nice to me and I wouldn't be able to upload any of this if not for them. They allowed me the use of their computer and it's also my uncle who's supplying me with internet cards on wholesale price. Madiha and Anonymous, I want to see your reviews again. Review the third and the fourth chapter, onegai. I really want to see your names there.  
  
Chapter 4: (I never had a chapter name for the other three fics, so I guess I don't have one for this either)  
  
The new trail didn't surprise them with monster plants nor with winged monkeys. It was completely peaceful and serene. The four conitnued to walk in silence. They were all happy to pass the test they had been given out to them and they were even more happy to hear that their other friends were alright.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Aya-chan? I do hope that she's alright." Miyagi mused loudly. Kogure nodded but his mind was elsewhere. He was busy thinking about Mitsui. "I wish he could have joined us." he said aloud. The other three turned to look at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Sendoh found himself in a small room with lots of hay. It was a barn. He got up from the straws and looked around. There was only hay all around him. No cows, no horses. He could hear an argument outside. He peeked through the small window and saw a man and a lad arguing.  
  
"I already told you that the king would kill us if we didn't give up on the horse!" The man shouted. The young lad looked up at him and stomped his foot in an angry manner. "But that horse was special!! That was mother's horse!" With an exasperated sigh, the man grabbed the other's arm and entered the small barn.  
  
"You're awake." the two strangers said as they noticed the standing Sendoh Akira. "We rescued you from the raging river. It was pure luck that we went out fishing that day." the man said as he held out his hand. "My name is Taoka and this is my son Koshino." They shook hands and Taoka left the barn to buy something to eat.  
  
"I heard your argument outside. Care to tell me about it?" Sendoh asked. Koshino sighed and stared at the empty corner where an animal was supposed to be. "This is my horse's barn. Her name was Mari but father gave her away to the ugly king. She was the only remembrance of my late mother." Sendoh figured that the only king who could be that nasty was Fukuda.  
  
"Is the king you're talking about Fukuda?" Sendoh asked. Koshino nodded and asked what he knew about him. "He's a frog now. He will never return to his old self until he could get the princess Haruko to kiss him." At this, the young lad laughed out loud. "Omigod! This I have to see!!! I want to come with you on your journey!" Sendoh shook his head. "It's too dangerous. I doubt you could handle yourself out in the forests. You look like a simple village boy or something." Fire appeared in the latter's eyes. He was clearly very hot-tempered and didn't want to be looked down at.  
  
"We'll see who's the simple village boy!" Koshino remarked before storming out of the barn. Sendoh sighed as he followed him out. He discovered that he was in a small village. He needed to find the others. Besides, what about the cute knights that were supposedley travelling around. He didn't want to be stuck in a barn with a young boy, no matter how cute he was.  
  
Taoka was a really nice man and he offered his house to Sendoh. The latter told the father all about his mission to finish off the evil king and about his argument with Koshino earlier. "Ah, do not worry about Koshino. he's just like that. Don't mind him. He's just a kid with dreams of rescuing a princess. Or in his case, I'd say a prince." The remark took Sendoh off guard. "What do you mean?" he asked. The father laughed and said, "Koshino is gay. I could see why you're so surprised. He dosen't seem like the type, does he? Well his uncle was gay and so was his great great uncle. I knew he would eventually become homosexual too. It dosen't really bother me. I love my son and whatever suits him, suits me too." After that, Taoka went to the kitchen to prepare their evening meal.  
  
Dinner was fish and roasted pig. Koshino was too quiet and excused himself before dinner was over. Sendoh was about to follow him when Taoka stopped him. "Don't worry. That always happens to him after an argument. It's a tantrum thing he got from his mother.  
  
Up in his room, Koshino was happy rolling around in his bed. After arguing with Sendoh, he discovered a way that might convince the visitor to take him along. He wasn't some boy to be underestimated. He was not as young as everyone thought he was. For god's sake he was already nineteen. He overheard Sendoh tell his father that he was nineteen as well.  
  
The next morning, Koshino left the house early to go to the market. He didn't even bother asking Sendoh if he wanted to have a tour of the small village. Taoka chuckled and offered to show the guest around himself. There were a lot of people in the streets and they were all friendly and nice, once they learned that he was going to save the princess Haruko from the evil king. They were all hoping that he could defeat the frog and eat him for dinner or something like that. Sendoh wasn't listening attentively to his tour guide as his mind was somewhere else. His mind was occupied by little dancing Koshinos, demanding to go with him on his journey.  
  
Meanwhile, Koshino was up to something not so innocent. He went inside the darker part of town where a lot of perfumes and other stuffs were sold. He emptied out his wallet that day and paid for everything he thought was needed. After buying the things on his list, he hurried home to set up his plan. Dinner was cooked by the old washer woman next door. It was delicious and tasted much better that Taoka's own cooking.  
  
"That was wonderful, Taoka-san." Sendoh said as he finished his dinner. Koshino was being polite that night, for reasons unknown. "Listen Sendoh, I'm really sorry that I lashed out my anger on you the other day." Koshino began. Sendoh nodded and Taoka was pleased. "Father is going out of town tomorrow and won't be back until the annual flower festival. I'd be so lonely here. Would you keep me company? You won't want to miss out on the celebration."  
  
Sendoh was surprised at the change of Koshino's attitude. He shrugged and then looked at Taoka who gave him an approving smile. He broke into a grin and nodded. "Sure, why not? I'm sure that it will be very exciting." Koshino almost squealed and said in a soft tone, "Oh things will be exciting alright." he almost laughed but coughed instead. "What's that you said?" Sendoh asked. Koshino merely shook his head and smiled.  
  
The next day, Taoka was to leave town. The sun was just rising when he left on a friend's horse. The two had the house all to themselves. "Would you help me clean the barn, Sendoh?" Koshino asked after breakfast. Sendoh nodded and they went to the barn to clean up the hay that scattered on the ground. It was a very tiring job and the barn was so hot. Koshino wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed loudly. "It's too hot in here!" he said and started to take off his shirt. Sendoh looked up to see a half- naked Koshino with his chest sweaty and dirty.  
  
"What are you staring at Sendoh? Let's get back to work." Koshino said as he tried to hide his grin. Cleaning the barn turned out to be mucher harder than they both expected. Koshino stopped for a while to view the scenery. A beautiful body was moving steadily, working with a shovel. It was good meat. Koshino wanted to jump on the taller lad but he must wait.  
  
After dinner, Sendoh decided to pack his stuff. Koshino had once again, tried to persuade him to bring him along but he refused. It was too dangerous. As he reached the door to his room, he got pushed to a wall. It was the young lad. Koshino was assaulting his mouth with need.  
  
"What are you doing!"Sendoh was ignored and the excited lips moved lower to the neck. "Ah.." he moaned. Koshino was sucking at his neck like there was no tomorrow. The young man was moving with such aggressiveness. It was really turning him on. One leg made its way around his waist and their erections rubbed together. It was a feeling that sparked electricity between them.  
  
"Shall we continue this somewhere else?" Koshino asked, out of breath. Sendoh nodded and they hurried to the nearest room and shut the door behind them. "It's my father's room." he remarked as Sendoh pushed him lightly on the bed. There was something exciting about fucking in your parents' bedroom.  
  
The night went on with such lust and passion. Koshino felt his back land on the bed's soft mattress. Sendoh was now breathing loudly. He took of his clothes and Koshino followed him too. Soon, they were only clad in their underwear. Koshino tried to tell himself that this was the other way around. He should be the one seducing Sendoh, but the feel of the latter's fingers treading his inner hips were too much. His mind was lost in ecstasy as he felt the hands remove his trapped erection. His underwear was tossed somewhere in the room. "Ugh.....my briefs.....father will....uh....ah!" Hands were gripping his length. He knew that he was going to burst soon. Just as he couldn't be more needy, Sendoh enveloped the length with his mouth. Koshino was getting out of control as his hips swayed violently in the air.  
  
By this time, Sendoh was getting hard as well. He knew that Koshino should be reaching his climax anytime soon now. "S- Sendoh....uh....ha...ha...ah....Sendoh!!!" Koshino screamed out the lad's name as he lifted himself upwards with his hands. They went back to kissing and Sendoh thought that he was going to come right there and then just with the way his lover's lips were kissing him. His nipple was a target and the shorter lad kept attacking it with his tongue. The feeling was overwhelming and Sendoh wondered where he learned everything.  
  
Koshino felt himself harden all over again. He gripped on Sendoh's shoulders as his eyes pleaded for the other to fulfill his desires. Sendoh understood and positioned himself carefully. Koshino wondered if his virginity was actually worth getting his horse back. The horse meant everything to him and he would do anything just to get it back. He nodded and waited for Sendoh. The latter brought out a bottle of lubricant that was lying conviniently on the bedside table. He covered his length with it and then his fingers.  
  
One digit entered his opening. Koshino shut his eyes. It didn't hurt very much because of a lot of lube but it was still a different feeling. He was a virgin and didn't have anything poked into his ass before this. "Loosen up." Sendoh whispered as he continued penetrating his lover. The latter gritted his teeth as another and another went in. Three fingers prepared him and he tried to get himself to relax.  
  
Sendoh felt that Koshino was loosened up enough and so he decided it was time to fulfill his needs as well. He carefully positioned himself. Koshino raised his legs and laid them on top of Sendoh's shoulders. His hands remained on the sheets. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sendoh asked. Koshino almost yelled at him, the desire was too much. Koshino felt something large enter him. He relaxed himself and felt pain. He winced and the thrusts were slow. Soon, the pain grew to pleasure and he wanted more. "Harder!!" Koshino screamed as he rocked his body in tune with Sendoh's movements. It was exhilirating. "Ugh...Faster.." Sendoh continued to thrust himself back and forth and knew that he was going to release soon. He waited for Koshino to scream out his name again before he got his turn. They both climaxed and slept through the night.  
  
It was already noon when both lads woke up. Koshino was embracing the taller one's chest and wouldn't let go. "So was last night good? You'd better take me with you now." At his remark, Sendoh felt hurt. He knew that he felt something for the brash lad but it was confirmed that Koshino only slept with him because of he wanted something out of it.  
  
"No, this was a mistake." Sendoh said as he hurried to put on his clothes. He packed his things and hurried out of the house. Koshino tried to reason with him but no sound came out of his throat. He was focused on Sendoh's actions. Everyone in the village wondered why Sendoh didn't wait until the annual festival before leaving but Koshino knew, and he knew that he made a bigger mistake than Sendoh thought he did.  
  
Another set of trees welcomed Sendoh after leaving the small village. He was once again, headed on his way to the frog's lair. He needed to follow his mission. After all, he risked his life to find some cute knights not a cute boy. It was lonely to travel alone but it was certainly better than staying at the village. Meanwhile, everyone was preparing for the festival. Taoka reached home earlier than expected and was surprised to find their guest gone. Koshino was up in his room, sulking and refusing to leave. The father knew that something was clearly wrong because his son never failed to help out with the festival arrangements. His son loved the festival and waited for it all year.  
  
Taoka crept up the door and wondered if he should knock. He did but there was no answer. Finally, he decided to enter. He opened the door to find his son sitting on the window ledge. His face was looking towards the forest, where Sendoh was supposed to be headed.  
  
"You can do anything you want Koshino. You are like your mother, wild and free. I can't stop you from doing what you want." After saying those words, Taoka slowly closed the door. Before he could leave, he heard his son say, "I love you dad." He smiled and went back to his room. He knew that his son would leave him to go after their guest. "Good luck son." A few minutes later, he heard the front door open. He chuckled to himself and knew that his son had already left. He entered his room and looked for his slippers. He went over to his cabinet, only to find a white brief hanging on the handles.  
  
  
  
This is the fifth chapter! Hope you liked it!!!! Anyway, Mitsui fans, do not be despaired. He will appear once again!!! Watch out Kiyota and Maki fans!!! The knights are coming! 


	6. Gori 6: New characters appear

Rescuing the Gori's Sister  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Author Disclaimer: SD is owned by Inoue Takehiko.  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya minna! It's been a few days since I got to post the next chapters. This is what I get for not having a stock of pre-paid internet cards ready. I lost my internet account and I'm waiting for a few weeks until I get it back. Anyway, for now, I'll have to be content with cards. MAKI!!!! KIYOTA!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: ??  
  
Sendoh stopped by a river to have a drink. He was thirsty from walking all day. The sun wasn't being very helpful as its rays were enough to melt his spiky hair. He took a palm full of water and gulped it down. Then, he rested on the ground with his back against a tree. He wanted to be back in the village. He wanted to be back in Koshino's arms. Unfortunately, the young man had no feelings whatsoever for him. What they shared was not something romantic and it was out of desperation.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the vast kingdom, a few soldiers were setting up camp. There were colorful tents being set up. In one of them was a young girl with curly hair. She was beautiful but her hands were tied behind her back. Outside was a man who seemed to be the leader of the men. He was tanned with a mole on his face that screamed babelicious. He was very handsome and was probably a knight of high ranking. His name was Maki Shinichi.  
  
Ayako yawned. It has been a few hours since she stumbled upon the forest with the camping soldiers. They automatically took her prisoner. They thought that she was a spy or something for the frog king, Fukuda. They haven't been harsh on her and tied the knots a little bit too loosely. She didn't try to escape because she wanted to get help from them. Ayako knew that the soldiers were against Fukuda. She was about to drift off to sleep when the tent flap opened and the captain entered.  
  
Maki knew that her hands were not tied very tightly. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and she didn't appear to be someone who would work for Fukuda. Wondering why she didn't escape, he decided to ask her. Ayako simply answered that she didn't want to leave the camp, not when she needed their help.  
  
"So you are on a quest to rescue the princess Haruko. Do you have any comrades?" Maki asked. Ayako nodded and then sighed, "They're not with me right now. We were a group before we fell down the raging river. After escaping from the waters, I didn't see any of them around. I could only hope that they are safe and sound." After explaining, another man entered the tent. He looked a bit younger than the captain and he was sort of cute. His black hair was tied in a loose pony tail.  
  
"Kiyota, how did it go?" Maki asked, regarding the young man's scouting. He had sent him to look around for any enemies that may be lurking around the forest. "No enemies were spotted Maki. I don't think there are any at all. I guess they retreated after hearing that the great Kainan team is camping here! Hahaha!" Kiyota answered. Ayako thought that Kiyota reminded her or a certain village idiot. She eyed the two men with curiousity. She was definitely sensing that the younger lad held very high respect for the captain.  
  
"Kiyota, this is Ayako. She is out to rescue a certain princess Haruko. She is an ally." Maki explained as he untied the knots on her hands. Ayako stood up and stretched. Her butt hurt of sitting down on a chair for so long. Arrangements were made and Maki asked Kiyota to escort Ayako to his tent.  
  
Kiyota turned out to be a gentleman, despite his large ego. "I hope you don't mind staying at my tent. I'm not going to take advantage of you anyway." the lad said as they reached his tent. Ayako nodded. "I'm not worried at all. I think Maki has good taste." she remarked. A slight blush appeared on Kiyota's cheeks. "Wh-what?" Ayako noticed this and smirked. An idea was forming in her head. Kiyota opted to sleep on the floor and let Ayako use his bed.  
  
"I didn't think that the Kainan team would help a girl like me." Ayako said as she ate her dinner. Kiyota had brought some fish and fruits in for them to eat. They were sitting on the floor, munching and chatting. "Kainan team didn't used to be this way. It used to be a really infamous troop, out to steal gold from the villages." he said. Ayako leaned forward with interest. "Really?" Kiyota shook his head. "No, not really. I just made that up. Haha! I'm such a great story-teller! I can't believe you actually believed what I said." Ayako raised her eyebrow and then smirked, "You know what, Kiyota? You have a really big ego. I have a friend who's like you too. Do you know what they say about egoistic men? They say that men like you have a big secret. A secret concerning their sexuality." At this, Kiyota shut up.  
  
Ayako knew that she hit the jackpot. Kiyota was obviously interested in Maki. She needed to find a way to get them together. But before playing matchmaker, she needed to find out if Maki feels the same way. Her plan will never work if it was a one sided love. She was determined to find out tonight. Dinner was very satisfying and soon, they both felt sleepy.  
  
When the moon came out of the clouds, Ayako woke up. She heard a sound of rustling fabric and the tent flap being opened. She lit up a candle and was not surprised to find herself alone in the tent. "I wonder where Kiyota went off to.." she mused as she hurried out of the tent. She saw a dark figure moving along head and decided to go after it.  
  
Kiyota held his breath as he peeked through the small hole in Maki's tent. He could see his captain sleeping on his bed, peaceful. He looked so beautiful and he was so focused on his captain that he didn't ntoice someone behind him. Ayako tapped his shoulder and he gave out a loud scream. Kiyota turned around to see Ayako with a huge grin on her face. "Ayako! What was that for?" he asked. She was about to answer when a sound was heard from the tent. "Kuso! He's awake! Let's go!" he whispered and dragged her back to the tent.  
  
Maki looked out and saw no one. He scratched his head. He was pretty sure that he had heard scream. Then again, it was probably one of his shoulders experiencing a wet dream. He knew from experience that it wasn't unusual for his men to have these kind of dreams, especially when they were so far away from their loved ones. Speaking of loved ones, he wondered how his favorite soldier was doing.  
  
Ayako was out of breath by the time they reached their tent. But it was worth seeing Kiyota playing peeping tom on a sleeping Maki. "We almost got caught!" Kiyota exclaimed as he tried to stop himself from trembling. Ayako was just wearing a silly grin on her face.  
  
The next morning, Kiyota was being pestered by an eager matchmaker. Ayako wanted to hear Kiyota say that he liked Maki more than an ordiniary soldier would. The young lad tried ignoring her and changing subjects but he couldn't help blushing from Ayako's remarks. "For all you know, he might feel the same!" Ayako said, before running off to see the captain.  
  
Kiyota admired Maki so much. He would do anything for him. He would risk his life just to save his. Fukuda grinned evily. There was a crystal ball in front of him and it was showing him some things that would be very helpful to him. He knew that Kainan team was a strong and smart group. They would make good soldiers for him, especially their captain, Maki Shinichi. The only problem was that Fukuda needed them to be come to his castle. He prepared a spell for the soldiers that would place them under his control. Maki probably would figure his plan out so he needed to make sure that the captain would have no choice in the matter.  
  
That was where Kiyota came in. Fukuda knew that Maki felt something for the young soldier. The ugly frog grinned evily and called for his troops.  
  
Haruko saw the scenes flashing in the crystal ball. She knew exactly what the king was planning. As much as she wanted to help, there was no way to. She was trapped inside the castle with an ugly frog and thousands of men guarding the grounds. She sighed as she went back to her room. Fukuda had allowed her to walk around the castle freely and had even made sure that she was treaated well. Her room was huge and she closed the door behind her. Haruko sat on her bed and started to think of a way to warn the soldier called Kiyota.  
  
Meanwhile, our favorite boys marched along another forest. The new trail had ended and they needed to find another way to get to the castle. There was supposed to be a village nearby but none of the boys have spotted it yet. Kogure stopped by a tree, out of breath. He wasn't used to roughing it and thought that maybe he was wrong to have decided to come along on the mission. Then again, he wouldn't have met the mysterious Mitsui from the raging river.  
  
"Megane-kun, you're tired already? Oh well, not everyone has the tensai's stamina." Sakuragi remarked. Rukawa snorted and they argued again. Miyagi covered his ears. "Not again!" he groaned. After trading insults, they sat down on the ground.  
  
"Why don't we stay here for a while? We've been travelling for a few days without resting. Our body needs rest." Kogure said. He looked at Rukawa who looked even paler than usual. He became worried. "Rukawa, are you alright?" he asked. Rukawa didn't answer. Kogure started to build a tent from his backpack, hoping that there won't be any wild animals lurking around.  
  
Nighttime came by quickly. Kiyota prepared for another peeping session with Ayako. "Remember that we must be very quiet! I don't know what I would do if Maki caught us!" Ayako nodded and then giggled. This was so much fun. They crept around the dark with only the moon and the stars as their guiding light. They walked the familiar path to the captain's tent.  
  
"Here we are." Kiyota whispered. He peeked through the hole and saw the slumbering Maki. Ayako was supposed to be on watch, just in case a soldier woke up and saw them. Ayako became bored after a few minutes. Not a soldier was in sight and she wondered if she should just get back to bed. Kiyota won't need her help. She was about to leave when she noticed something moving not far from where she stood. It was a hooded figure and she couldn't see very clearly. As the figure came closer, she gasped and tapped Kiyota's shoulders wildly.  
  
Kiyota tried to ignore the tapping because he was too focused on Maki. When he did turn around, he was shocked. A monster was in front of him. Looking down, he saw that Ayako had fainted from fright. He drew out his sword and prepared to fight. Unfortunately, he didn't notice another monster behind him. It whacked his head with a large rock and he fainted as well.  
  
A small fire was built for their camp. Miyagi was already snoring inside his tent. Kogure couldn't sleep a wink because he was still thinking of the stranger and Hanamichi was just staring into space. Actually, what he was really doing was waiting for a certain kitsune to arrive from his bath. Rukawa left camp earlier to take a bath in a nearby lake. It's been quite some time now and Rukawa should have been back already. The red head couldn't help but worry. What was happening to him? He was becoming a nervous wreck.  
  
Kogure snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Rukawa was not yet back. "Hanamichi, could you please go and check Rukawa? He should have been back hours ago." For some reason, Hanamichi didn't protest. He stood up from where he sat and hurried to find the lake. After a few minutes, he reached the glittering water. There was no Rukawa to be seen. He scratched his head and called out for the kitsune. He was about to give up when a hand grabbed his mouth and pulled him behind a large tree.  
  
  
  
So, a few characters finally made an appearance. A lot more have yet to appear and Mitsui fans, do not be despaired. I will still include him in the story. I'm thinking of a Hikoichi and Miyagi pairing. Well, maybe something like a one sided love. I AM still thinking of it and there are not gurantees that I will actually do it. Yohei might come up in the next chapter and so might the Sakuragi gundan. SenKosh fans, attention in the next chapter as well. Tell me who you guys want to be appearing next. Review!!! 


	7. Gori 7: They encounter vampires lame :

Rescuing The Gori's Sister  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
A/N: Guess who's back..?   
  
Chapter 7:   
  
He was about to give up when a hand grabbed his mouth and pulled him behind a large tree.  
  
Hanamichi struggled for a while before realizing who was holding him captive in the first place. "Stay still, do'aho." He whispered in his ear. The red head shivered at the sound of Rukawa's voice. A second later, something large and slimy appeared and the kitsune wasted no time. He pulled out his sword and slashed the evil creature immediately.   
  
"He's onto us." Rukawa muttered as he re-sheated his sword. Hanamichi frowned. Fukuda was onto them? How? "Let's go. We have no time to lose." The village idiot frowned and shouted. "Hey!! You're not the one giving orders around here!! Kitsune!!"   
  
Miyagi and Kogure were still awake by the time they got back. It seemed like they had encountered a visit from one of Fukuda's spies as well. "It's still too dark but I guess we have to get a move on." Miyagi remarked as he rushed to pack his things. Kogure adjusted his spectacles and prepared his bow and arrow. You never know when you might need your weapons. Next, he pulled out the map and analyzed it by the camp fire. There was only one more barrier to go through until they reach the Fukuda's lair and rescue the princess.   
  
"Bat caves come next. We'll have to be more careful there. Vampires lurk the place." Kogure explained. Hanamichi pointed at Rukawa. "Maybe if we sacrifice him, we'll get away safely." He remarked. Miyagi threw a small bag for the red head to carry and added, "Baka. I don't think the vampires would be satisfied with just one of us. I doubt they'll negotiate when they can easily outstrengthen us." Kogure nodded his head. "Miyagi's right you know. Unfortunately, there's no other way to get to Fukuda's lair. We'll have to deal with vampires."   
  
And so the foursome went on with their journey..  
  
  
  
++++  
  
Kiyota Nobunaga looked around. He was on a scouting mission since some of his men reported rustling sounds that night. The soldier knew that the sounds were probabaly only him and Ayako spyng on Maki-sempai. "I still have to search anyway." He thought to himself as he led his men around the forest.   
  
Just then, a huge ugly slimeball appeared and started attacking them. Not only that, a few other slimeballs appeared to join in on the fun. "Yikes!!!!" Kiyota shouted as he narrowly missed an attack. "Damn slimes!!" He shouted, swinging his sword. However, before he could hit any, one of them had grabbed him and rendered him unconscious. Ayako saw everything that had transpired and hurried to report the incident to Maki.   
  
He blinked his eyes open. Brown pools were staring back at him. "Princess!??" Kiyota remarked as he got up the bed. Haruko nodded her head and asked him to calm down. "Please be quiet, soldier. I don't think Fukuda would want his sleep to be disturbed.   
  
And so they spoke in hushed voices. Kiyota introduced himself and explained the situation of the world outside Fukuda's fortress. Haruko listened thoughtfully and told the young lad about Fukuda's plan to make a powerful army out of their men.   
  
"In that case, we'd better get out of here and warn them. No way am I gonna let that ugly monster tarnish our troops!" Kiyota remarked, angrily. But how could they escape? I mean, Fukuda's not stupid. There were certainly wards to prevent any of them from escaping.   
  
"I've got it!!" Haruko exclaimed, her eyes brightening at her idea.  
  
++++  
  
"How much longer is this gonna take?" Hanamichi groaned as they continued marching on. It had to be several hours past the time they left their previous vicinity. Kogure sighed as he adjusted his glasses. By the time they would reach the bat caves, all of their energy would be certainly drained. Miyagi seemed to realize this too as he tried to keep himself awake. He was feeling very tired and his body was sure to collapse any minute now. Rukawa kept his thoughts to himself, walking behind the red head.   
  
Hanamichi frowned when he felt something slump on his shoulder. "Hey! Watch it Kit-!!!" He never got to finish his sentence as his eyes closed and he joined his fallen comrades. A bat appeared and flew away to the direction of the caves, no doubt to tell his masters about their new victims.   
  
Kogure blinked his eyes open. He found himself looking at a large group of people. It seemed like they were all trapped inside a dungeon of some sort. He almost chuckled at the sight. It looked like one big reunion. Hanamichi, Rukawa and Sendoh were arguing. Youhei and the others were playing a game of poker. Miyagi was still complaining about the absence of Ayako. Hikoichi was listening to his rants, carefully listing down the creative words the muffin head used to describe the curly-haired woman.   
  
Their attention was caught when the chains on the bars rattled and the door opened. However, none of them were able to escape as the bat creatures were too swift and a body was hurled at them. It was the body of a young lad, and not in a very good condition too.   
  
Sendoh gasped as he recognized the young man. It was Koshino Hiroaki from the village! What was he doing here? There were gashes on his body and a few bruises on his arms. Thankfully, there weren't any serious wounds but he was still unconscious. Everyone gathered around in a circle, the reality of their situation dawning on them. Here they were, almost complete, although suffering the same fate. Either they become victims or become vampires.   
  
There was a slight movement. Sendoh looked down at the young man sleeping, head rested on his lap. A few seconds later, Koshino's eyes opened and he gasped in shock at seeing the spiky-haired lad.   
  
Am I in heaven?  
  
He tried to get up but pain shot through his body. Apparently not.   
  
"Shh... It's gonna be alright." Sendoh whispered, stroking the lad's forehead with his hand. The others were certainly surprised to see him displaying such sincere care for the stranger. Koshino, calmed with Sendoh's words, slowly drifted off to sleep. Once in deep slumber, Sendoh told the others how he met the fiery tempered lad. Of course, he left a few details out. They didn't need to know that.  
  
The time seemed like eternity but Kogure knew it had only been a few hours since all of them were caught by the vampires. "They're breaking us down.." The spectacled lad thought to himself. He leaned back on the stone wall and closed his eyes. Would his life end here? How disappointing.. There was so much he could still do. Besides, if he died here, he won't be able to see the mysterious man that saved him anymore.   
  
As if his thoughts were read, the dungeon opened and the vampires appeared. Obviously, they would be dealt with. This was the finale..  
  
One of the vampires lifted its bony finger and pointed at Rukawa. It seemed like Rukawa would be the first to be sacrificed. The raven-haired lad decided that it was best to follow the creature's will. Perhaps the others would be able to escape.. As he took one step forward, one hand pulled him back.  
  
Rukawa turned around and saw that it was Hanamichi. The red head wasn't going to let him sacrifice his own life for all of them. That much he read from the seriousness of the do'aho's eyes. Although, his face remained passive, his heart leapt with joy. At least he knew that Sakuragi cared for him.   
  
However, the vampires didn't seem to be very happy at this small exchange. They made it clear that all of them would be dealt with very harshly. Just as the night beings were about to attack, a loud explosion erupted from somewhere. The vampires looked scared and they hurried to attend to the matter, forgetting all about their captives.  
  
"Well, let's make a break for it!!" Youhei proclaimed, leading the way. The others followed. Kogure and Miyagi ahead. Rukawa and Hanamichi, amusingly holding hands. Sendoh carrying the half-awake Koshino in his arms.   
  
They were running through a tunnel but a faint light was up ahead. That had to be the way out. Youhei shouted in triumph as they reached it. It was only a matter of time before they reach the palace. They only had to cross the woods and their journey would be over.   
  
But the question lingered in Kogure's mind.   
  
Who caused the explosion?  
  
"Man, I thought they would put up a better fight." A familiar voice declared.   
  
Hehehehe, wait for the next chapter you guys. I wonder who this guy is..? Anyway, this fic would be over very soon. Thanks for reading and supporting! I love you guys.. :) hey, you have gotta review still okay? 


End file.
